


a prayer to the devil

by Staymona55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight angush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: lucifer flufflucifer is surprised when someone prays to him





	a prayer to the devil

Lucifer had been trapped in the cage for near a millennia alone, in the silence and quiet until one day he heard a prayer. Michael cutting off from Angel Radio when he fell it had been so long since he heard a soul call to him. The first time he heard it a soft child's voice calling to God and all the angel names she knew _“Michael, Gabriel Lucifer, Raphael, Castiel , Ural and all the other angels in heaven. I pray giving thanks for all you do for me and send my love to you. Goodnight to all who hear this prayer_

It was such a simple thing from a child but every night she'd pray the same thing. Each time bringing a small smile to Lucifer's face someone out there wished him goodnight. Over the years the tiny voice grow deeper and older and the prayer slowly changed _“..., Lucifer, Raphael, Castiel and all the other angels in heaven. I pray for help and strength, to for my mother to come home and for my father to stop his drinking. I pray for help when my father hurts me. Goodnight to all who hear this prayer._

Lucifer hurt each and every night when the sweet voice pleaded and prayed. It angered him that none of his brothers or sisters had answered this devoted soul who spoke with him and them each night. He hated how he was trapped in the cage of horror and couldn't do something himself. He hated the man who made the praying voice cry and break more as each night went by.

Soon the prayers stopped coming, leaving Lucifer alone in the depths of hell. Various scenarios went through his head. Maybe her mother had come back, or one of his brothers finally helped her. Had she escaped the pain he felt in her prayers. His hopeful thoughts were offend outnumbered by the negative ones, Had she lost faith in her angels, had her father hurt her so badly she'd died, or with no help from his brothers had she given up hope taking her own life.

Lucifer wasn't sure how long it had been since he heard the sweet call of his name. He's stopped wishing for it, stopped hoping the soul it belongs was okay. His new focus was getting out of the cage, playing the role his father gave him, slaying Michael for casting him out of heaven trapping him in this helpless form.

After the final seal was broken Lucifer found a vessel. He'd been plotting and planning when he heard a broken cry _“lucifer, Satan the devil. Whatever you want to be called please I beg of you to take me now, spare me the hell I live in, kill me now please"_ Lucifer froze on the spot, the voice calling to him, one he'd believed didn't exist anymore.

He felt his mortal vessel weep at the words. With a snap of his fingers he found himself stood next to her laying chained to the wall, Broken and beaten. He bent down placing two fingers to her head, her pain faded fast, cuts and scars vanished. She looked at him scared and confused “who are you why are you in here?” she asked looked around the room for her captor. “you prayed for me little one, I'm here to take you from this life” he told her. She looked up smiling nodding closing her eyes ready to die. Lucifer clicked his fingers sending a white light around the room.

“y/n, look at me” he said. Her eyes opened looking at their new surroundings “I'm I dead" she asked, Lucifer frowning at the hope in her voice. “no y/n, you're in my mortal home, you'll be free from pain and torment now. I'll always be here to save you now” he said back his knuckles lightly tracing her cheek. “why did you save me and not just kill me” she asked leaning into touch. “because y/n, you're the first person to pray to me” he smiled leading her more into the house “I've heard every prayer you spoke to me and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to answer them. You can stay with me under my protection if you wish” he asked as she nodded not really having anywhere to go.

That night he lay in bed and heard her voice happy and hope _“thank you for sending me Lucifer, I'm sorry I haven't prayed in so long but thank you for saving me”_ Lucifer smiled his light was back that soul who called to him every night was now back and his to keep. _“thank you father”_ he said his first prayer he'd ever spoken.


End file.
